The Kiss That Led to the Win
by RonsHorcrux
Summary: Hermione kisses Ron on the cheek before his Quidditch match in Sixth year which ends up giving Gryffindor the win! A bit of a drabble about what Ron thinks of Hermione at this stage. Rated T because of the kiss and to be safe


The Kiss that Led to the Win

* * *

Ronald Weasley was nervous. Actually, he was more than nervous. He was terrified. He was pacing around the locker room wringing his hands out. Did he seriously think he would be able to do this? He had made up his mind already, after the match; he would go to Harry and resign. McLaggen could have his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

His thoughts wandered back to the tryouts. McLaggen had it in the bag. How come he didn't get keeper? He was tall, broad and agile and moved so effortlessly on a broom it was like second nature. Whereas Ron… Well, Ron didn't exactly match those criteria. He bounced around unsure, made most of his saves on pure nerve and was not nearly as talented as McLaggen.

On McLaggen's last save though, Ron was surprised. He had missed it. It seemed actually as though he was confounded, but who would purposely try and do that to someone? This made the pressure mount even more inside of Ron. He knew that if he made this save he would make the team. Imagine the look on Hermione's face if he did, especially seeing as she was the one who told him to try out.

Hermione. He found that his thoughts often drifted to her nowadays. And more often that not, they were good thoughts. Thoughts about how her hair looked good tied in a ponytail, but not as good as it did when it was down. How her brown eyes seemed to melt into his blue ones. How her nagging would initiate pointless banter that he enjoyed far too much. How when she wasn't in her school robes, but her muggle clothes, she looked so much girlier, with curves he never even knew she had. How she would always help him with his homework, no matter what. And how beautiful she actually was.

Ron did a double take and shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He thought about it a bit, and realized it was true. She could even be part Veela she looked so good. Her hair, although very big and bushy, complimented her very nicely. Her button nose was so adorable and her eyes… Her eyes were so perfect. They way they would smolder when she was having an argument with him, the way they would light up when she learnt something new.

Ron thought he knew Hermione's eyes quite well. But recently, there was a look in them that he hadn't recognized, which was puzzling seeing as he knew nearly every look they could make. The look was only for Ron, he had never seen her look this way at Harry, but he still couldn't make out what it was. At one stage, he thought that he recognized it from somewhere. He thought that she once looked this way to Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. He thought better of it though seeing as Hermione fancied Krum, and that is why she looked at him like that, but she didn't fancy Ron, so it was a completely different story.

She didn't fancy Ron. He didn't know why, but these words made him quite upset. Her feelings towards him were purely platonic. Although, she had asked him to Slughorne's party. Was it just as friends? Or was it an invitation for something more? He barely had time to ponder this though as a certain bushy haired brunette walked into the changing rooms at that point.

"Ron. How're you feeling?" Hermione asked, concern etched into her face.

Ron didn't like the way concern looked on her features. Her eyes appeared stormy and there was a little worry line that was between her eyes. It didn't suit her, but she made it work oh so well.

"'Mfine," he mumbled back, avoiding her intense gaze.

"You will do brilliantly, you do realize? You made it on the team after all! And you beat McLaggen!"

As this, he looked up at her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel reassured. He beamed back at her with a goofy grin.

Harry was calling all the players to line up, getting ready to walk onto the pitch. Ron's nerves were visible again, especially to Hermione. She saw how his face paled and how his knees were slightly shaking. She had to do something to boost his confidence, or Gryffindor wouldn't win the house cup. But what?

Acting purely on instinct, Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ron's cheek. She had kissed Harry on the cheek loads of times but why did it feel so different when she kissed Ron? Her lips began to burn and she could feel her cheeks turning the same shade of scarlet as Ron's hair. She muttered a 'good luck' to him and quickly hurried out of the change rooms.

Ron's ears quickly turned as scarlet as his Quidditch robes and he raised his hands to where Hermione had just kissed him. Hermione Granger had just kissed him. Hermione Granger! He couldn't believe it. A kiss on the cheek from her had felt like electricity was coursing through his entire body. He knew from that point on, that there was something about Hermione… He couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet though.

It is safe to say, that with that kiss, Gryffindor won the house cup, all thanks to a particularly good keeper.

* * *

AN: Hi! Thank you for reading this! I know its absolutely terrible but I thank you all the same! This was my first ever try at one of these types of stories! And I'm not use to writing a story as a narrator! Anyway! A review would absolutely be FANTASTIC and I would love you forever! Just letting me know what I can do better and whether or not to write more of these types would mean the absolute world to me! Again, thank you for reading this and maybe check out some of my other stories?


End file.
